


What could have happened

by perfect_silence



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_silence/pseuds/perfect_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically one-shots inspired by and based on videos and real facts about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Philly Highlights

   The workshop was coming to an end but rather than being sad, every dancer and observer grew more and more excited because the best part was just around the corner and seeing how much energy the twins had it was bound to be an amazing and mind-blowing cypher. While the twins were fiddling with their phones bickering over small things almost nobody ever understood – not only because they were talking in French but because it was like half of the conversations were done inside their heads so the words they actually said out loud almost never made sense, except to them of course – the crowd gathered to the middle of the room cameras and phones in hands and formed a big circle waiting almost impatiently for the two brothers to join them. Some sat down while others chose to remain standing wanting to have the advantage of moving. It has been almost a year since the twins had last taught a workshop at that particular studio so everybody's excitement was understandable and to be expected.

   The twins themselves were aware of that fact so they really wanted to take their time and pick good songs, making sure that the crowd was going to be pleased and not disappointed. After about 5 minutes of childish behavior and a particularly vicious finger fighting they decided on the songs and who will start first both of them extremely eager to awe the audience but Laurent was the one who got to do it first after all.

   Trap music blasted through the speakers, a specific song that both of them loved unconditionally but that day one of them felt it deep in his bones so Larry acknowledging that fact followed his brother in the circle the people had formed and stepped behind his him running his hands softly on his twin's back getting some of his energy. He was particularly excited to see where his brother would take the song so after another soft touch on his back he stepped back and let Laurent amaze them all.

   Laurent started moving to the beat, not knowing where the song would lead him or what his mind wanted to do so he just closed his eyes and let the music guide him. Next thing he knows, two strong arms circle his waist and hug him from behind preventing him from dancing any longer. He soon feels a warm breath on his neck accompanied by the slightest touch of soft lips and Laurent, recognising his brother's attempt to calm him down, took a deep breath and relaxed into his twin's arms. Soon after everything registered and Laurent finally heard the cheering and clapping of the crowd feeling himself smile in return and bowing as a thank you; well as much as he could with Larry's arms still around him, keeping him secured to his embrace.

   But it was Larry's turn to freestyle soon so he let his brother go after another soft and discreet kiss on Laurent's neck and moved to stand in front of him signalling to Eleni to change the song that was still playing to the one he wanted to dance to. Soon the song was heard throughout the room loudly and clearly, just like the twins liked. Larry saw the surprise of most of the crowd and the excitement of others, namely the dancers who knew that beat and couldn't believe that he actually chose to dance to it. Everybody was on their feet feeling better than ever having caught some of the duo's energy making them all the more enthusiastic.

   Larry felt hands on his shoulders gripping him hard for only a second before they eased up and left all together. It was enough for Larry though, not needing more than the briefest touch to connect with his twin and he shut his eyes closed for a moment wanting to breathe the music in and feel it in his entire body before he danced. He kept his freestyle short but powerful nonetheless, keeping in mind that their time was unfortunately limited and knowing that there were many eager dancers who wanted to take turns in freestyling. He ended his dance with a perfectly synchronised twitch with his twin and turned around to look at Laurent who gave him a brief nod before he made his way towards his phone to choose a song for the dancers to come.

   After a few beats and a brief conversation with his twin consisting only of looks and nods he settled on a song and pressed the repeat button so all of the dancers to come had the same beat and no advantage or disadvantage whatsoever. He then returned to the circle and went to stand by his brother's side, who was already encouraging the dancers around them to step up.

   ''Don't be afraid to be the first one to step up. That is good no bad. It shows determination'' Laurent said and immediately three or four people made their way to the front. His twin always had a way with words, inspiring dancers to be themselves and do their thing no matter how weird or crazy it seemed to anybody else. If it felt right to them then no matter what people around them said, it was good.

   It seemed that there were indeed many who wanted to prove themselves so the song was repeated at least 3 times before all the dancers took a turn. Some were bad, some decent and only a couple were good enough for the twins to pay attention to. After seemingly everyone was done, Laurent – since it was his turn- stepped into the middle again ready to freestyle to the same song just to show them how it was actually done when a guy who had already danced before moved forward once again and started dancing right in front of Laurent's face. Larry at the beginning stood next to his brother both of them almost looking down at the guy but after a few seconds where he saw that the guy wasn't listening to the music at all he started walking, circling the guy and reaching the opposite side of his twin all the while warning the kid. '' Believe me you no ready for a battle like that. You ain't ready for that.''

   Larry saw with the corner of his eye that his brother had moved from his spot and was rounding up to the guy and pointed to his eyes with his two fingers indicating that the guy should look at him if he was challenging him. The guy's behavior drove Laurent to advance towards him standing right behind him. After a quick turn, the guy turned away from Larry and once again faced Laurent finding him right in front of him an intimidating expression written all over his face. But it was too late; the beast had already woken up. You could see it in Laurent's face and hard stare; he was ready to battle the guy who was obviously challenging him. Face hard and eyes laser focused on the guy in front of him not really paying attention to what his twin was saying but tracking the guy who dared to call him out instead.

   Larry could read his brother extremely well so he knew that he was getting dangerously worked up, needing to kill the guy who challenged him. But he couldn't let that happen. There was no reason to let his brother go into beast mode for a dancer like that plus he himself was getting extremely irritated from the kid's behavior and wanting to kill things before the situation escalated he decided to make a move.

   He strode forward and stepped between the guy and his twin, facing the dancer, and gently pushed Laurent back while glaring at the guy. ''Step back.'' He said rather harshly to the kid but that was better than letting Laurent murder and humiliate him. He could feel his brother looking rather intensely at the guy and then heard his voice asking the guy why he did that to him but paid them no mind, knowing that Laurent wouldn't do anything extreme or anything at all for that matter and went in the middle of the circle where he started freestyling to the song already playing. He did that not only to give his brother time to calm down but to turn all eyes on him and gather all the attention giving his twin time to get himself under control. He really wanted more than anything to take Laurent away from there to help him relax but since that was more or less impossible he proceeded to dance instead, pushing his other thought in the back of his mind to be explored later and in private.

   Laurent joined him instantly but he couldn't stop himself from looking at the guy needing to show him how it's done when he heard his twin's voice reassuring him that he's got it. After an audible exhale and while Larry pointed at his ear –their well-known by now sign of ''you are not listening to the music'' – Laurent pointed at the kid then at Larry and apologised to the guy for what was to come because his brother may not have let him battle but he knew Larry could very well destroy him all the same. Larry in the meanwhile couldn't help but smile widely at Laurent's apology feeling extremely pleased for some reason.

   After signalling to Eleni to restart the song and moving his hands to the beat he started to freestyle in earnest. It was a spectacular show with a couple of twinning moments solely because Laurent couldn't stop his body from moving, wanting to dance to the beat but in general he stepped back and watched his brother murder the song, hitting every little note.

   After a few more freestyles the cypher came to an end, indicating the end of the workshop as well. The twins took their time talking to the fans, taking pictures and signing autographs as well as giving advice to anybody who asked and all the while Larry kept sneaking looks at Laurent trying to gauge his mood knowing deep inside that he still hadn't let the challenge from before go completely. Larry was sure that there was a lot of energy inside his twin needing to be let out.

   The moment Laurent saw that nobody else was coming to talk to him he strode towards his brother who was a few feet away talking to a dancer and waited for their conversation to come to an end before grabbing his twin and leading him towards their stuff. After collecting everything he tossed a good-bye behind his shoulders and practically dragged Larry to their car with no protest from his twin whatsoever. He had probably sensed how agitated he still was; the part of him that was challenged restless and dissatisfied for not answering to the challenge showing everybody how they should think twice before calling either him or his twin out.

   They reached the car but Laurent didn't let Larry move towards the front of it, opening the back doors and shoving him inside instead. He entered behind him and shut the door closed laying on top of his twin and pinning him to the seats in no time. Larry could only gasp before Laurent crashed their lips together angling his head to deepen it almost immediately. Larry loving how forceful his twin was being couldn't help but moan inside his twin's mouth while catching Laurent's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard, drawing blood. His twin let out a loud groan satisfying Larry to no end and broke apart to move his head downwards towards his neck where he began leaving bites accompanied by soft kisses to take the sting away. ''Lau I am sweaty, don't do that.'' Larry whined but Lau either didn't hear him or didn't care because he continued what he was doing before Larry's comment, adding a little more force to his bites and not only kissing but licking the spots too. It wasn't like Larry didn't find pleasure in it so he just let him do whatever he liked, dropping his head further back to give complete access to his twin.

   Soon though Laurent couldn't be satisfied with only his brother's neck so he moved his hands from the seats and trailed them downwards Larry's body taking his time to tease his twin making him moan louder and louder the closer he got to his groin. Once there he got even more relentless at his teasing and brushed softly his fingers over Larry's obvious bulge, never giving him the pressure that he craved. Larry tried to move his hips and raise them only to feel any kind of pressure to his painfully hard by now dick but Laurent used his other hand to keep him pinned to the back seats leaving him completely at his mercy. He loved seeing his twin desperate for his touch and at that particular moment he wanted to hear him beg so he continued teasing him with barely there touches and kisses while keeping him immobile with his hand and body. It wasn't that Laurent wasn't desperate because he was and that was why he had dragged Larry out of the dance studio but he still couldn't stop himself from torturing his brother wanting to hear his voice begging him. Larry's resolve and resistance was quite spectacular and admirable making Laurent smirk but he couldn't keep that up forever so when he was at his limit needing any kind of friction his twin was denying him, he didn't think twice about what he had to do to get what he needed so it really didn't register to him that he was begging.

   ''Please Lau''

   Larry pleaded with a broken whisper and Laurent knowing that he had drove his twin so insane and out of his mind with lust that he had actually really begged, had to greet his teeth painfully hard to keep from exploding in his pants. Wanting to ease his pain and reward him, Laurent unbuckled Larry's pants and pushed them down along with his boxers just enough to free his straining and leaking cock. Larry groaned in satisfaction for having his cock finally free and not painfully restrained inside his clothes but it was cut short and replaced by a really loud and guttural moan when he felt Laurent's hand gripping him tightly enough to hurt. His hips automatically pistoned upwards, wanting to move inside that snug grip and feel the friction he was denied for so long. Larry was so fucking grateful when his brother didn't stop him but instead increased the sensation by moving his hand up and down quickly. Larry's climax was building steadily a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach but when Laurent leaned down and swept his tongue over the leaking head of his cock swiping away the precome there Larry almost lost it, his climax skyrocketing and he was there, so close. Just another lick and he would find blessed release but his brother had other plans. As quick as he had rocked Larry's world he also grounded him when both his tongue and hand left his twin's cock. Larry let out a whine of protest not caring how needy he sounded making Laurent chuckle.

   ''Just a moment baby, I am in pain here.''  

   Larry was confused at first but when Laurent made quick work with the belt of his mustard pants letting a contented sigh when his own dick was free Larry finally understood. He was still agitated from being so close and been brought back down so abruptly and a little bit desperate to that so he gave his twin only a second to breathe before he gripped Laurent's dick tightly with one hand the other gripping his neck bringing him down and crashing their lips together in a harsh and demanding kiss. His pace on Laurent's dick was fast, wanting to bring him as close as he was, needing release for the both of them as quickly as possible. No matter how blissfully overwhelmed Laurent was feeling he still didn't want to cum alone so he broke their kiss only to raise himself a bit and position his body so that their cocks were aligned. They both moaned deeply when their cocks touched and automatically began thrusting their hips but they couldn't find a proper rhythm when they were both moving frantically so Laurent once again pinned Larry back to the seat with a bruising grip on his hips and began thrusting brutally his hips while Larry circled their cocks with his long fingers, trapping them together making everything so much more intense.

   They were both so close, feeding of each other's arousal and when Laurent felt that he was a thrust away from coming he leaned down and kissed his twin brutally. Larry groaned in their kiss and let his legs fall further open, giving both Laurent and him the final push over the edge. They exploded in Larry's hand and both of their torsos, staining their t-shirts but they couldn't care less about their clothes right then. All they cared about was each other and the mind-blowing orgasm they had just experienced; one that left them panting hard in each other's mouths, chests raising and falling obviously. Silence filled the car but not of awkwardness but of satisfaction and content instead.

   Larry had long relaxed the grip on their cocks and wiped his hand on a t-shirt -not knowing if it was Laurent's or his and not really caring at that moment- raising his hands and wounding them around Laurent's neck, hugging him close to him. Laurent went easily in Larry's embrace and let his weight rest completely on top of his twin feeling so spent at that moment, all the previous energy and agitation having left his body. He had enough sense though to know that he had been a little rough on Larry and he couldn't let that pass without mentioning it. Face hidden in his brother's neck, he took a deep breath wanting to inhale Larry's scent and talked in almost a whisper, words coming out muffled due to his position. ''Thank you'' Larry heard Laurent clearly despite the volume of his voice and the fact that he was hidden in his neck. He smiled sweetly even though his twin couldn't see him and turned his head slightly to place an affectionate kiss on Laurent's twists.

   ''Always''

   It was the only answer Larry could think of and the only one Laurent wanted to hear.

   It took them a while but they finally disentangled themselves and Laurent manoeuvred his body to the driver's seat, putting the key to the ignition and speeding off while Larry remained sprawled in the backseats. They made small talk, laughing and bickering until they reached their place where they made a bee-line for the bathroom, taking a much needed shower and crashing at Larry's bed falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits :-)

   The music was pumping, the crowd was dancing and going wild screaming and shouting showing their eagerness and need for more with their energy. Right in the middle of all that chaos and excitement were the twins, tearing up the dancefloor and feeding off of the crowd's liveliness letting the music guide their bodies loving the frenzy of the club when they danced to the songs like only they could. When the dj played a favorite of Laurent's his scream was heard despite the deafening music and the crowd got restless, recognising the meaning behind his outburst waiting to see him murder the beat. Larry got eager as well knowing how his twin loved that song and anticipating an emotional interpretation seeing how Laurent moved to stand in the middle of the stage, eyes closing, hands stretching to his sides, fingers twitching, frown appearing between his eyebrows showing how his twin was letting the music flow into and through him feeling it down to his bones. Then came the subtle movements of Laurent's body transfixing Larry's eyes seeing things the crowd couldn't as they were and would remain untrained to Laurent' s ways of dancing no matter how many hours they spent looking at him and studying him. Only Larry could really see everything his twin was doing and grasp the meaning of the story Lau wanted to convey through his performance. That was why Larry screamed more often, seemingly out of nowhere, and louder than everybody else for his twin; he understood him on a different and deeper level that no one could reach. It was a place only the two of them existed and the twins wouldn't have it any other way. When Laurent's whole body began moving in time with the music, staying put but seeming to be all over the place with his energy Larry couldn't help but move to stand behind his twin, wanting to feel the energy crawling through his skin, craving to connect with his brother's mind. Bringing his hands up he tangled his fingers in Laurent's afro and tugged his twin's head back while leaning in to whisper in his ear. ''I see you'' was the only thing he said and after nuzzling his cheek for a second he let him go giving him a little push in the process, offering him the final grounding touch before his twin handed his body over completely to the music.

   The people gathered could only look in awe as Laurent danced, some of them managing to break from the trance his form gliding on the floor gracefully had created to take necessary breaths seeing as they all stopped breathing the moment Laurent started dancing. Their eyes were glued to him, trying to track his movements as best as they could while trying to take everything in. Laurent poured his soul on his moves; anybody watching him could see that. There were even a few people who found themselves tearing up at the intensity of the person on the stage. It was one of the few times that Larry couldn't find his voice to scream for his brother and encourage him. Like everybody else he was so taken in by his twin that even he took a sharp inhale of breath when Laurent laid his soul on the dancefloor for everyone to see. He found his gaze fixed on his brother even when some of their friends behind him tried to get his attention by nudging him or calling his name. He just couldn't make himself turn around in risk of losing even a twitch of his brother's body. The song was coming to an end and still Laurent danced, dropping to the floor for one last time as the final note of the song was heard through the speakers.

   Only when Laurent was officially over with his freestyle did Larry turn his attention to the people behind him. Not because he was particularly interested in what they had to say – his mind was too preoccupied with his brother's emotional display- but only because he knew that if he didn't distract himself with something or someone, he would stride over to his twin and pull him into a passionate kiss right in front of everybody consequences be damned. Because he knew, he fucking knew that Laurent was dancing for him and him only. He was pouring his soul out for Larry to see, seeking that way the attention that was being denied to him for a couple of days because Larry had been preoccupied with other things dedicating little to no time to his twin. Knowing all that it was almost impossible for Larry to restrain himself from touching his twin who, after his freestyle, bowed to the crowd and came to stand next to him.

   Larry didn't even look at him, too afraid that he would lose what little control he had something that Laurent took as complete disinterest. Knowing that he had put his soul out for everyone to see but wanting only Larry's attention and still not getting a nod, not even a look from his other half tore him up inside. He felt his insides clench and his whole body hurt, heart breaking by his twin's behaviour and lack of attention whatsoever. Laurent wasn't even sure his twin had actually watched him dance despite his words when he had hugged him. He hadn't been giving a lot of attention to him and he should have known that Laurent would grow anxious and become bothered by their distance and lack of touch and affection. Feeling his eyes tear up and really not in the mood to display his emotional state to anyone he ducked his head and quickly collected his things without a backward glance to anyone.

   He was almost out of the vip area when he heard his name being called. His twin had finally noticed his absence and was calling after him asking him where he was going but Laurent was in no state to answer so he just kept going like he had never heard him, wanting desperately to be out of the fucking club and alone. On the other side of the vip area stood Larry, frozen in place not knowing how to really react. He hadn't expected Laurent's sudden departure so it took him a minute to notice that he was not standing next to him anymore. He had looked to his left then behind him only to see his brother hurriedly gathering his things and leaving. He had called his name repeatedly and he was sure that Laurent had heard him but obviously chosen to ignore him.

   Feeling even more worried than before, Larry grabbed his jacket and bag and hurried out of the vip area and the club hoping that he would catch up to his twin before he left. Then it hit him; they had driven with one car to the club and the keys were in Larry's bag since he had been the one driving. With that thought in mind he hurried to the parking lot and reached his car. His twin wasn't anywhere near it so Larry looked around trying to spot him somewhere but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up and drive home to wait for his brother, a tall figure caught his attention. He recognised it as his twin's figure and immediately started running towards him. Thankfully his twin was walking in a moderately slow pace so he caught up to him easily.

   ''Laurent'' Laurent hadn't heard anyone approaching, too deep in his thoughts, so the voice startled him, making him jump only to freeze in place when the voice finally registered.

   ''Larry'' He whispered mostly to himself not daring to turn around and face his source of pain.

   ''What happened? Why did you leave like that without telling me?'' Larry inquired heatedly, worry edging his words.

   ''Like you care''

   The reply was so soft that Larry almost didn't hear it but he did and it made his heart ache at the pain he heard in his twin's voice. He was filled with guilt but at the same time he was confused at why his twin would say that seeing how Larry's eyes had been glued to his twin when he was dancing and he had diverted his attention only after Laurent was finished. And that he did only to keep himself from reaching for him and making public what they had been trying to keep hidden for so long.

   ''What are you talking about Lau? Of course I care. I came running after you now didn't I?'' His tone was gentler not wanting to drive his twin away before they solved this.

   ''Do you really Larry? Cause from what I saw you haven't been paying any attention to me for the past week. Not even when I laid my fucking soul out did you find it interesting enough so as to give me some of your fucking precious time. Why would you though, when you had so many more interesting things to talk about with your fucking friends.''

   Laurent's rant started out soft and unsure only to reach enraged towards the end. He had even unintentionally turned around during his outburst to face his twin wanting to see his reaction when he understood his mistake. But what Laurent got was totally different from what he was expecting because Larry didn't look guilty at all, his features gentle and soft instead with a soft affectionate smile illuminating his face. Reaching out he stretched his hand and beckoned Laurent closer.

  ''Come here.''

   Laurent just looked at him dumbfounded. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or scream. He definitely knew though that in no way was he following Larry's order.

   ''Come here baby.''

   Okay maybe he would because Laurent found himself unable to refuse Larry anything when he used that coaxing and sweet voice and that addicting smile. He tried to resist, he really did but the need for his twin's affection was taking over him so slowly he put one foot in front of the other and found himself right in front of his twin who had extended his hands and was waiting for him with open arms, silently asking him to step into them. Without a second thought Laurent threw himself into Larry's embrace, throwing his hands around Larry's neck and pulling him closer while resting his head on his twin's shoulder. Larry on his end tightened his hands around Laurent's waist and squeezed him impossibly tight. He felt his brother tremble and he wished they were somewhere private so he could calm his twin down like he wanted but seeing as they were in the middle of the street he just murmured soft reassuring words in his ear.

   ''I am sorry I haven't been giving you a lot of attention this week but I had so many meetings for club appearances and workshops. Meetings that need I remind you, you totally refused to go to leaving me to attend each and every one of them alone.''

   Hearing these words Laurent tried to pull away but Larry used his hands on his waist to keep him inside his arms while he brought his head down to softly brush his nose to his twin's afro and place small kisses to it making Laurent giggle. Having effectively calmed his twin down a little, he moved one of his hands up Laurent's back and towards his neck and gripped his afro pulling his head back gently so as to look him in the eyes, needing for him to see that his next words were completely and utterly true.

   ''I couldn't tear my eyes away from you when you danced baby and when I finally did it was after you were done and only because I knew that if our eyes met I would have broken every fucking rule and kissed you right there in the middle of the stage. Because I knew you were dancing for my eyes only Lau, don't think I didn't see that. So you should know that I saw you and I am sorry for not spending much time with you this week but I promise to make it up to you okay?''

   Laurent just stared at him without saying anything, his face a mix of hurt and doubt making Larry's heart break into pieces for having hurt his twin so much without even knowing it.

   ''Say you love me.'' Laurent said in the end, looking at Larry with a guarded expression almost like he expected him to refuse or laugh at his face. Larry, of course, wasted no time saying it with as much conviction as he could master wanting to reassure Laurent further.

   ''I love you more than anything Lau, you know that.'' His voice was soft and his tone loving and gentle and Laurent really couldn't not believe him but he still felt the need for more.

   '' Promise me.''

   '' Promise you what?''

   ''That you will always spend time with me no matter how packed your days are.''

   ''Lau – ''

   ''Promise''

   ''Fine, I promise.''

   '' Good now say you love me again. Please.''

   ''Oh baby I do and I always will. Never forget that Lau.''

   Finally feeling satisfied and whole again Laurent smiled a brilliant wide smile making Larry melt and return it with one of his own as they stood hugging in the middle of the street smiling like two lovesick idiots. Laurent needed to close the gap and taste his brother's lips but one look at his twin's knowing eyes stopped him completely.

   ''Wait till we get home baby. I am going to start making it up to you the moment we reach home'' Larry's voice had dropped to an almost growl making Laurent shiver with anticipation at what was to come but first things first.

   ''Cooking my favourite meal is first in line''

 


	3. WOD 2013

   Larry was excited, waiting for the girl to be done with her preliminary round so as to begin his. She was nowhere close to his level though entertaining, making Larry smile at her during her round. It was nice for once to see someone smile when dancing, showing they were really enjoying what they were doing. Larry made his way towards her, brushing her hair playfully when he reached her before going back to his place to start his own round. Since it was a one-on-one competition Larry and Laurent were competing separately so while Larry was going through his prelim round, Laurent stood at the back of the stage between the dj and the judges hands crossed in front of him, hat low and sunglasses still on despite the artificial light flooding the room. It was as much of an outfit accessory as it was a way to hide his tiredness and unwillingness to battle. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be there or that he didn’t want to battle since he was mainly always battling his brother no matter the opponent, it was mostly that both the environment and the other dancers seemed uninspiring to him. Or maybe it was just him and his mood as his twin looked so excited while dancing even playful with his own opponent. Seeing his twin dancing always got Laurent excited and eager to show him how well he was doing but he just wasn’t feeling it. Staying rooted at his place, he didn’t even join in on any of his twin’s movements neither did he scream or encourage him. A major reason for that was that his twin’s prelim round was like a walk in the park with his twin not doing anything particularly complex or jaw-dropping justifying his lack of excitement a little.

   When Larry was appointed a winner he hugged the girl he eliminated and turned to look at his twin who had remained at his place not having moved an inch. Larry had been discreetly watching him during his round from the corner of his eye trying to gauge his mood. He knew that Laurent wasn’t really feeling the scene as he not even once moved his body, not even in a little twitch while Larry was waiting for the girl to be over or even when Larry was dancing. He didn’t really know if it was because he was tired or because he really didn’t want to dance but it was obvious that his twin wasn’t feeling the music at all. Larry just hoped his twin would get inspired during his own round, needing him to be in the competition with him. Larry sighed quietly while making his way to his unmoving twin who even knowing it was his time to dance still made no move to walk towards the stage. He stopped a breath away from Laurent and reached up, gripping his twin’s glasses and raised them slightly wanting to be looking directly at his twin’s eyes. Laurent didn’t resist the move but raised his eyebrow in obvious question at his twin’s actions. Larry smiled at him before leaning slightly in and whispering not wanting to be overheard.

   ‘’Are you oki?’’

   He wanted to make sure his twin was fine before letting him dance.

   ‘’I am fine Larry.’’

   Laurent answered with a huff. Larry studied his twin’s face not really buying his affirmation but before he had time to call him out Laurent slipped his glasses back on and finally moved towards the stage leaving Larry staring at the wall in front of him. With a sigh he turned around to look at Lau’s opponent and he was greeted with a guy wearing a white wig. He got startled at the sight but brushed it off easily having seen quite a lot on his time in the States focusing his gaze on his brother instead. It seemed painfully obvious to him that his twin was out of it as even though he had started twitching his body in time to the beat he ignored his opponent completely choosing to walk back and forth instead.

   Larry tried to catch his twin’s attention but he was ignoring him until finally when the wig’s guy round was coming to an end Laurent faced Larry’s way and looked at him. Larry smiled and motioned his hand in an offering gesture, mouthing at Laurent if he wanted Larry to join him, having read his mood perfectly. Laurent ignored him, continuing dancing instead but Larry understood him without him having to explain so he made his way towards his twin while smiling just as the other dancer finished his own round. Upon reaching Laurent he stood behind him, trying to pass some of his energy to him and get him motivated.

   Laurent stayed close to Larry in the beginning, wanting to feel his twin close to him letting their proximity help him get over his sour mood. He didn’t need a lot of time though as he was determined to show his opponent how to actually dance on beat as the guy refused to do so at his own round. Feeling his motivation renew he danced towards his opponent making Larry smile wildly but he also got a tiny bit worried as he saw his twin getting way too into the song so when Laurent danced his way back to him, Larry tried to calm him down. ‘’Calm down brother.’’ He ordered his twin who complied immediately and took deep breaths while twitching to the beat, calming himself down and dancing a little more self-consciously.

   Not wanting his twin to get discouraged and lose his rhythm though, Larry screamed his encouragement to him, passing to him his own energy helping him explode. When Laurent did a particularly intricate move right on the tiny sound of the song Larry lost it, jumping up and down and finally running back to his old place between the dj and the judges, being sure that his brother had gotten everything he needed from him making it safe for Larry to be at his previous place. He kept on cheering him on from the side-lines certain that his twin could hear him, getting the energy necessary to motivate him to dance.

   It was over too soon with Laurent the obvious and unanimous winner of that battle enabling him to move further into the competition in the hopes of battling his twin at the finals. He wasn’t that much excited to begin with so only the thought of having his twin as an opponent at the end, pushed him to actually try to win the rounds. He needed competition in order to feel like the battle held any meaning and since his twin was the only one who could actually match his own skills he looked forward to their battle.

   Having successfully won their preliminary battles the twins went on battling and beating every opponent coming closer to their objective of battling each other at the finals. Laurent was still not completely invested so Larry after every one of his rounds went close to his brother who was standing at the left side of the dj’s table with his hands crossed looking with disinterest at the battle before him not finding the energy to join in on his twin’s moves even if he knew what he was going to do. Larry talked to him and offered sweet smiles and affectionate touches to rile his twin up but the thing that got Laurent going in the end was not one of his intentional actions but a reaction instead during Larry’s semi-final battle.

   Larry was getting excited, knowing that by winning that battle he would go to the finals and most likely battle his twin so he looked at Laurent for a second and after getting a feeling of the music he danced his way to his opponent to shake his hand before starting his round. As Larry danced Laurent was tracking every move he made, following him around the stage with his eyes but not even a muscle twitched to the music and he didn’t even find the enthusiasm he usually showed when his twin was killing it. Only when Larry’s round was coming to an end did he find himself following his brother’s mocking move towards his opponent. He did it unconsciously and mostly to support his brother but it still helped him feel the music in him a little more and get into the mood of battling. Larry made his way towards him and he instantly grinned when he saw his twin’s expression had changed from dispassionate to a slightly more interested one. As his opponent started his round Larry stood next to Laurent, communicating their dislike of the dancer with looks and grins while the krump dancer tried to do his thing in a not so successful way. In a try to gain the favour of the crowd and show the aggressiveness of his style the dancer came up to Larry’s face and mock-punched him in time with the beat. Larry wasn’t fazed by his proximity nor his mocking punch, staring at him with disinterest even as he was pushed slightly back by the guy’s force. More than anything he found it funny seeing how he was towering over the guy, being at least two heads taller than him. He couldn’t resist though to turn his own move against him when he responded in delay throwing his head back like he was punched in a mock of the guy’s taunt.

   Even though he was not annoyed he still got pumped up wanting to show to his opponent that he really shouldn’t mess with him. The song that was played next helped him entirely as it was a rather aggressive rap song letting him release both his energy and slight anger. After following the guy around and getting into his face while moving his hands in time with the lyrics in an intense way he went back to his original place close to his twin and exploded. That was the moment that helped Laurent get over his sour mood and find his old enthusiasm. He screamed as Larry exploded, feeling his twin’s energy surround him, making his body move in time with the beat as he tracked his brother’s moves intensely not wanting to miss even a single twitch of his brother’s beautiful outburst. Larry felt his body buzzing with energy not satisfied with the quick outburst wanting release but knowing that he should finish his round he calmed himself, ending his round with a quick hug with the other dancer. He then turned to look at Laurent who nodded at him in approval making Larry smile proudly at succeeding to rouse his twin from his slumber.

   After Larry successfully advanced to the finals it was Laurent’s turn to finish his own battles to reach the same destination. Larry watched as his twin got more and more into his old self, feeling the music entirely and letting it guide his body. Larry stood between the dj and the judges watching his twin intently, bursting with pride at the fact that his own semi-finals battle got him motivated again. He wasn’t worried that his twin was going to lose so he just smiled at Laurent every time the judges proclaimed him the winner sharing a knowing smile with his twin as their only communication. Laurent’s competition wasn’t all that difficult so he almost easily advanced to the finals feeling his body react immediately at the thought of finally battling his one and only real opponent.

   The announcer called their names as he announced the final battle and so the twins took their places at either side of the stage facing each other. Larry reached back and rested his hand on the rail behind him while he leaned back in a relaxing manner watching his twin lazily. His fingers twitched due to the excitement he was feeling but he tried to hide it not wanting to show how eager he actually was. On the opposite side of the stage Laurent was gripping the rails with both hands with his back to his twin bobbing his head in time with the beat to get a real feel of the music.

   Larry watched his brother, wiping his hands on the front of his pants when his hand touched something hard on his pocket. Realising that he had went through all his battles with his phone in his pocket he chuckled to himself and decided it best to leave it to his friend as the oncoming battle was going to be nothing like the ones before it. He needed complete freedom in his movement so he moved from the railing and walked towards his friend who was standing behind the announcer and passed him his phone before turning back to his old position leaning back on the railing with one hand extended and resting on it.

   He looked at his twin with a lazy smile on his face waiting for him to start the battle. Laurent read his brother’s stance all too well so feeling extremely playful he strode to the judge’s table while grinning mad hard. He grabbed a sealed bottle of water and shot his twin another grin and playful smile before tossing the bottle on the floor while spinning it, to let it determine who was going to go first. The bottle settled, pointing more to his side so Laurent had no other choice but to be the first one to dance. Picking the bottle up he placed it back on the table and went to his side to start his round. He wasn’t feeling particularly competitive choosing to enjoy his rounds mostly and the ease he had with his twin so just before ending his first round he danced his way to his twin, who was still resting his body on the railing while staring at him, and got right into his face as he continued to dance bobbing his head in time to the music and playfully punching down Larry’s body starting from his abdomen and reaching just above his knee. His twin looked at him expressionless not bothered at all by his twin’s mocks and even played along for a second and watched Laurent as he turned his back and walked back to his side.

   Larry felt himself smile at his twin’s back an almost predatory smile because his twin had decided to play a little with him waking Larry’s beast in the process. He shouldn’t have done that when he wasn’t in top performance so Larry had every excuse for the confident smile that filled his face just before it went went blank and he started to dance. He knew he was going to win that round even that battle and Laurent knew it too so he just leaned back on the railing to enjoy his twin’s round feeling a little smug inside at making Larry so passionate about beating him. Laurent continued to watch his twin murder him, hitting every single note of the damn song while choosing to stay away from Laurent advancing as far as the middle of the stage. After a while Laurent had enough of their distance so closing the gap between them he followed Larry who was taking his relaxing stance once again with both hands outstretched behind him and gripping the rail. Laurent, feeling the need to be close to his brother, once again went right into his personal space so close their knees and afros touched. If they were alone he would have closed the gap further but seeing as they were in the middle of a battle he discreetly shook his head and waited for the song to change.

   When the first note of the next song was heard Laurent reached up and touched his twin’s jacket before placing light pats all over his torso in time with the drums. As soon as their bodies touched the twins couldn’t help but connect completely, their energies fusing as they moved simultaneously to the song even if it was a battle between them. They couldn’t keep their bodies from synchronising and moving together and in all honesty they didn’t even want to. Just before the beat dropped Laurent turned around giving his twin his back before exploding, replacing Larry’s confident smile with one of amazement at the way Laurent’s whole body moved to the music. He couldn’t help but get mesmerised going as far as to cheer his brother on knowing full well that it was supposed to be a competition between them but not really caring when his twin was being so beautiful and precise.

   Laurent ended his round when he reached his side of the stage and turned back to look at Larry. It was Larry’s turn to get all into his twin’s face so he danced his way to him while he too turned around facing the side he came from, feeding his twin his own back following Laurent’s example. Once again the twins couldn’t stop themselves from synchronising and moving together to the beat as Laurent moved his hands in time with Larry’s moves providing a delightful show to the gathered crowd. Not only were the twins battling each other but they even twinned during their rounds.

   Even though Larry was killing him, Laurent found himself grinning profoundly, loving the energy his twin gave off while he danced. Upon finishing his round the twins met in the middle saluting each other in a show of respect to both tries as they both murdered the beat and proceeded to circle each other and walk the whole stage in an effort to get themselves and the crowd hyped and ready for the final round. Laurent bumped Larry’s shoulder and went to his side of the stage where he faced a guy who was standing in front of him and started dancing slightly getting the guy to dance too before starting his round in earnest. He started off good but at some point he felt himself getting tired so he finished his round without any of his usual beat killing making Larry look at him in confusion as he just shrugged in reply.

   Like it wasn’t already a done deal, Larry went on and sealed his win with his last round dancing for both him and his twin feeling an extra energy surge through him to make up for Laurent’s lack of one. Larry worked the whole stage going back and forth before finishing his round at his starting point. The announcer called the end of the battle and the twins met in the middle of the stage with Laurent raising his hands and placing them on his twin’s shoulder while he put for a second his whole weight on Larry feeling completely drained but satisfied and happy all the same. Larry staggered back from his twin’s weight but Laurent tied his hands around his neck in order not to fall making Larry smile and pat him once on his back before playfully pushing him back.

   The twins walked around the stage as the announcer did his thing, knowing that no matter the result they were still both winners while doing their usual shenanigans with Laurent going as far as trying to bribe the judges making everybody laugh. Both twins knew the result of the battle but still felt it was their duty to be silly and amuse the crowd who had remained standing for so long in order to watch them battle. Even knowing the winner, Larry couldn’t help but cheer and celebrate when all three judges pointed at him. He went around hugging the judges but as soon as he got the trophy he immediately turned to his twin and tried to hand it to him wanting to share it but Laurent smiled at him fondly and declined. Larry deserved to be the center of attention and hold the trophy for his obvious win and Laurent didn’t want to take that moment away from his brother. He did join his twin in the center of the stage tough, both of them gripping one side of the trophy and bowing to the crowd showing them that it didn’t matter who won because they were always going to be a team.

   They stayed at the stage long enough to take some pictures and talk to the judges and announcer before picking up their things and getting of the stage with their friends following them. They all suggested going to a club to celebrate for what was actually both their win. Larry got excited at the idea and started to nod his agreement when one glance at his twin stopped his move entirely. Laurent was turned to the side talking to one of their friends but Larry could still see the exhaustion that was surrounding his twin. His shoulders were slumped and his breathing was hard and he was looking ready to fall asleep on his feet. Decision made Larry declined the proposal and said goodbye to their friends before going to stand right behind his twin’s back resting his head on Laurent’s shoulder. His brother was startled at the sudden touch but smiled affectionately at Larry before wrapping up the conversation with the girl in front of him. He then turned his head slightly to the side and nuzzled his nose to his brother’s cheek before stepping forward to look at him.

   ‘’Are you going to go the club?’’

   Laurent was definitely not going so he needed to know whether he was going to be driving home alone or not.

   ‘’Are you?’’ Larry countered, not wanting to let his twin know that he had declined so as to take him home.

   ‘’Look at me Larry, I am falling asleep on my feet. Of course I am not going.’’ He pointed at himself for emphasis and snorted at his own comment.

   ‘’Fine then I am not going either.’’ Larry replied

   ‘’You don’t have to miss it just because I am tired you know. You just won so you should celebrate.’’

   Laurent did want to spend the rest of the night with his brother in their home but he wasn’t about to take from his brother’s entertainment just for that. He could be that selfish but since his twin had won he felt like he should cut down on his neediness.

   ‘’Nah I am not really feeling it anyway so let’s just go home. Besides I am sweaty and I stink and the only thing I want right now is a shower so yeah.’’

   Larry said his face morphing in disgust at his own state making Laurent chuckle and grunt his agreement.

   ‘’I would kill for a shower right now.’’ He said and wanting to feel the cold water running down his back as soon as possible he grabbed his twin’s hand and marched towards the exit and the parking lot where their shared car was waiting. Upon reaching it Larry outstretched his hand in silent demand for the keys. Laurent handed them gratefully and circled the car to reach the passenger’s door. With the venue being not far from their house, their ride back was blessedly short.

   Before Larry had even parked the car, Laurent opened the passenger’s door, running to the front door. ‘’Dibs on the shower!’’ He threw behind his shoulder with a huge grin on his face, bursting in laughter when he heard curses coming from Larry. Unlocking the door he run up the stairs, leaving it open for his twin to close. Laurent headed straight to the bathroom throwing his clothes here and there in the meantime, eager to remove all the sweat and dirt from his body. Laughing at the thought of his twin having to wait until he was done to do the same, he got into the shower and turned the water to lukewarm. He was still burning from the battles so he wanted to cool his body’s temperature before turning the water hot to properly clean himself.

   Larry in the meantime, after parking the car and cursing his twin out, got into their house closing and locking the door behind him before making his way to the kitchen to hydrate. After downing a whole bottle of water he went up the stairs chuckling at his twin’s discarded clothing. He bent up and picked each piece, following their trail to the bathroom where the water was already running indicating that his twin had already started his shower. The door was open so Larry went inside, dropping his twin’s clothes to the laundry basket. He was ready to walk out when a thought occurred to him making him smirk devilishly.

   Oblivious to his twin’s presence Laurent reached out blindly, trying to find the shampoo when he felt a hand on the small of his back making him jolt and almost scream. His eyes flew open and he whipped his head to the right to glare at his twin.

   ‘’You scared the hell out of me, what the hell were you thinking?’’

   His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes had narrowed as he shoot murderous glares to Larry who just smirked at him before trailing his hand up Laurent’s back softly, making him shiver.

   ‘’Larryyy’’

   He was meaning for it to sound as a complaint but it came out as a needy moan. Larry, encouraged by his reaction, moved his hand further up and grabbed his twin’s afro, pulling his head gently back making Laurent whimper. Larry took a step forward, closing the already small gap, and brought his lips close to his twin’s without touching them.

   ‘’Did you really think that you would take that shower alone?’’

   He softly asked his twin, making their mouths brush against each other on purpose getting a needy moan from Laurent in response. The water was running down Laurent’s back wetting Larry’s hand too making everything that much more erotic.

   Feeling the light brush of his twin’s soft lips on his own but not really kissing them tortured Laurent and wanting to end that he tried to press their lips firmly together only to be yanked lightly back from the grip his brother had on his afro. Laurent grunted and made a sound of complaint low on his throat only to have his twin smirk at him.

   ‘’Want something?’’

   Larry teasingly asked wanting to get back to his twin by torturing him just a tiny bit. Laurent mumbled something under his breath but Larry didn’t quite catch it.

   ‘’What was that Lau?’’ He inquired softly smiling affectionately at him when he murmured a ‘’nothing’’ and cast his eyes downwards. He was so damn cute and adorable making Larry’s insides melt. Easing his grip on Laurent’s afro he used the same hand to turn his twin around to face him. Laurent’s kept his eyes trained to the floor of the tub, not feeling confident to look his twin in the eyes and repeat what he had just murmured. His ability to be confident and outspoken one minute and then shy and bashful the other, made Larry love him insanely more. Moving his hand from Laurent’s shoulder Larry brought it up cupping his twin’s face gently raising it so as to look at him in the eye but his twin averted his gaze and stared at the wall next to Larry’s head instead.

   ‘’Tell me what you want’’

   Larry’s voice was soft and gentle coaxing his twin’s answer out of him. At Larry’s tone, Laurent snapped his gaze back to his twin and upon seeing the loving smile on his twin’s face he felt himself and his inhibitions melt. Bringing his hands up, he wound them around his brother’s neck pulling him a bit forward resting their foreheads together.

   ‘’I want you Larry… So damn much.’’  

   His words were whispered but due to their closeness Larry managed to hear them anyway despite the noise the water made when hitting the tub.

   He never quite understood how so few words could make him feel so powerful and important; not from anyone though. Only his twin had such an effect on him. Wanting to reward his twin for actually saying those words and simply because he loved him unconditionally and lived to please him even if it didn’t always seem that way, Larry finally closed the gap between them smashing their lips together. Laurent sighed in content inside Larry’s mouth. His sigh turned into a moan when he felt Larry’s tongue lick his bottom lip before biting it gently demanding entrance. Laurent complied immediately, opening his mouth slightly allowing his twin’s tongue to enter his and tangle with his own. There was no doubt who was dominating the kiss but Laurent didn’t mind one bit. In fact, he loved the dominant side of his twin as much as he loved his submissive one.

   The fact that Laurent gave away control as easily as he took it both floored and aroused Larry immensely. With a primitive growl he gripped Laurent’s afro once again, angling his head on the right deepening the kiss making both of them moan. Laurent tightened his hands around his twin’s neck bringing him even closer as his brother devoured his mouth. Larry clutched his brother’s waist with his other hand as he brought Laurent to his knees with the scorching kiss. Laurent broke them apart to take necessary breaths and whisper his need to his twin. ‘’Please’’ He begged his twin in a needy moan. Larry knew what his twin was asking for, the need in his voice evidence enough, but as he loved to tease and torment his brother he asked for him to clarify.

   ‘’ Please what?’’

   ‘’Larryyyy’’ Laurent whined

   ‘’Say it Lau’’ Larry demanded

   ‘’No’’ Laurent refused

   ‘’Say it’’Larry commanded, his voice firm and low making Laurent shiver with arousal. His twin’s dominant side never ceased to turn him on unconditionally making him want to comply to his every demand and wish.

   ‘’Fuck me Larry. Please’’ He finally uttered making Larry groan at the desperation in his voice.

   Laurent was ready to feel Larry everywhere after his admittance so he got extremely confused when his twin’s hand left his body and he turned around and got out of the shower. Laurent was left gaping at him while feeling dejected and heart broken. Had his twin really walked out of him when he had finally said what he had wanted to hear? Before he had time to despair though, his twin was back with a bottle of lube in his hand.

   Larry was ready to take Lau right there but he knew he didn’t have anything resembling lubricant close to him so he had hurriedly gotten out to take the one they kept at the bathroom cabinet next to the sink. After grabbing it he went back into the tub only to find his twin’s eyes wide and filled with confusion and hurt. He easily understood his twin’s reaction, making him smile fondly before shaking the bottle of lube in front of his twin’s face. Recognition soon filled his face and he smiled slightly before full out laughing.

   ‘’Damn for a second I thought you were really going to leave me like that.’’

   ‘’Oh come on Lau. I would never do that to you.’’ He assured his twin, bringing his hands around him and hugging him tightly while he pecked his nose. ‘’Now turn around so I can grant your wish.’’

   With that he slapped Laurent’s ass playfully before turning him around. Laurent had a smile on his face even as he was turned around, presenting his twin with his back side. His smile dropped though when he felt lips on his back. He let out a sigh and braced himself on the shower wall knowing that he would soon need all the support he could get. Larry continued to trail kisses all over his back moving up and down making Laurent tremble until finally settling on the nape of his neck. The water may have previously helped to create a more erotic atmosphere but it had started to annoy Larry incredibly so he reached over Laurent and turned the faucet off. As he did so, he accidentally -not- brushed Laurent’s cock that was already half hard, making his twin moan loudly making Larry chuckle in return. He was always so damn receptive.

   ‘’It will get the attention it deserves soon baby so be patient.’’

   Larry assured him teasingly, the smile evident in his voice and Laurent hummed in reply ready to protest but Larry’s hands on his ass made the protest stuck in his throat as he tried to find his breath at the sudden gentle touch. Larry, feeling his twin tense at his touch, placed numerous kisses on the nape of his neck affectionately while opening the cap of the lube he still held in his other hand. Pouring a generous amount on his middle finger, he brought it to his twin’s tight entrance and begun softly smearing the lube around it while gently probing his entrance. Laurent stiffened at first touch but soon relaxed when he felt how slowly Larry was taking things. His twin’s affirmation came soon after making him relax further.

   ‘’I am going to take it really slow Lau so relax oki?’’

   Laurent could only nod as his twin was gently teasing his entrance. After pouring more lube on his finger, Larry brought it to Laurent’s entrance this time not stopping at the teasing touch but pressing his finger slowly and gently inside Laurent who jolted slightly but relaxed almost instantly allowing Larry to move his finger even further coating his walls with lube. Larry moved his finger inside and out continuously until it went in and out without any resistance and only then did he coat another finger with lube and brought them to his twin’s entrance.

   He pushed inside bit by bit, waiting for them to be completely in and Laurent relax around them before starting to retract them. He repeated the process a few times and when the slide in became easy he followed the same tactic with three fingers being more careful and even slower as he stretched his twin who had far earlier relaxed completely, mewling and moaning repeatedly at the sensation that was soon not enough to satisfy the burning need inside him. It finally got to a point where he couldn’t stand it any longer so he whipped his head around and looked at his twin with half-lidded eyes and lips red from his teeth.

   ‘’More’’

   Larry ever the one to comply to Lau’s wishes, pushed his fingers as deep inside as he could earning a moan of protest from his twin that soon turned into a surprised yelp and a growl when Larry found what he had been looking for.

   At the sensation of his prostate being stroked by his twin’s expert finger Laurent grew impossibly hard and desperate for his brother to fill him up and satiate that burning need inside him. He tried to find his words to tell Larry to stop teasing him but every time he opened his mouth and as if his twin felt him do it, Larry stroked his prostate leaving him moaning and gasping his tries to complain completely failing. As if stroking his prostate wasn’t enough, his ruthless of a brother also decided it a good to idea to, after placing the lube on the side, bring his other hand in front of Laurent and lightly stroke his pulsing cock driving Laurent insane and to the brink of ecstasy when he gripped it and started jerking him off. Laurent was so close to climaxing moaning and begging uncontrollably for his twin to grant him that wish and let him cum but his twin had other thoughts and when he felt Laurent reach his breaking point he gripped the base of Laurent’s cock to keep him from cuming earning sounds akin to cussing from his suffering twin.

   Larry, acknowledging that he had teased and made his brother suffer too much, having brought him to a state where he was mumbling incoherent words, they sounded like begging but he couldn’t really be sure, slipped his fingers out of his mess of a twin and let Laurent’s cock go reaching back and grabbing the lube once more. Laurent feeling needy and empty closed his eyes blinking back unshed tears and bit his lip hard to keep from crying surrendering wordlessly his self to his torturous twin. He jolted and his eyes shoot open when he felt Larry’s cock on his entrance, circling it and driving Laurent mad as he once again teased him and denied him what he needed. Finally founding his voice Laurent begged one last time hoping his twin was done with teasing him and was ready to fuck him already.

   ‘’Please Larry I can’t take it anymore. I need you to fuck me baby please.’’

   Hearing his brother’s plead drove Larry insane with lust and need and he finally complied to his twin’s wishes and after tapping his cock on Laurent’s entrance, he pushed slightly in making the both of them moan.

   He had prepared his twin fairly well but he could never be too careful so he waited for a second before moving slowly but as soon as he felt how easy his slide in was he smirked and thrust hard seething himself all the way in his twin as far as he could. Laurent, feeling completely full by his twin’s thick and long cock moaned deeply and placed his hands palm out on the wall wanting, needing leverage and support.

   ‘’God baby you are so fucking tight’’ Larry praised in a hot whisper right into Laurent’s ear making him tremble and whimper. He loved it when Larry talked like that. His brother, knowing that, took fully advantage of it wanting to bring Laurent to his knees.

   ‘’I am going to fuck you so damn good and hard just how you like it’’ He stated while sliding out to the tip and slamming back into Laurent with a brutal thrust pushing Laurent forward with his force, making his hands bend and his elbows hit the wall. It was exactly how Laurent liked it but it still wasn’t enough.

   ‘’More.’’ He managed to growl out.

   ‘’Harder’’

   Larry wanting more than anything to please his twin, slid completely out gripping his twin’s waist with one hand and his afro with the other and angled himself a little to the right before slamming himself back in with one ravaging thrust. Larry growled in appreciation as he felt Laurent tighten around him.

   Larry had hit his prostate with that last thrust and Laurent was seeing stars from the pleasure.

   ‘’Th-there, right there.’’

   He moaned letting his brother know that he had found his spot.

   ‘’There?’’ Larry teased his twin as he thrust his hips forward again, driving in and out of Laurent with an expertise that had Laurent keening and mewling, pushing himself back as his brother thrust forward hitting his prostate harder with every thrust while he yanked his head back by his afro and bit on his neck and shoulder.

   ‘’God baby you are so fucking sexy when you unravel while I fuck you.’’ He whispered while licking his bites bringing Laurent so close to climax so he tried to impale himself on his twin’s cock trying to find that final push.

   He needed just a little more time, a few more brutal thrusts and he was going to explode. Larry, seeing his twin’s erratic movements understood that his twin was close like he was so he let go of his hair to grip his dick instead stroking it tightly and quickly.

   ‘’Oh oh God’’

   Laurent’s moans were becoming louder and louder echoing in the steamy bathroom making Larry even harder and desperate to cum so gripping his twin’s waist almost bruisingly he pistoned in and out of his brother’s tight hole, jerking his twin off at the same pace. Laurent finally felt the familiar tingling feeling and the base of his spine and explode in his twin’s hand, shouting out his orgasm cuming uncontrollably.

   Larry took in the shouts of pleasure of his twin, licking his neck and continuing to stroke his cock while thrusting in and out of him in an erratic way and finally felt himself going over the edge when his twin tightened impossibly good around him squeezing his orgasm out of him with a belly deep growl and he emptied himself inside him twin filling him up with his come.

   Trying to get out of their high, they both breathed heavily feeling satiated and satisfied. Larry was resting his head on his twin’s shoulder while Laurent had thrown his head on his hands during his orgasm. Larry’s hand on his waist was the only thing that was keeping him upright and he was highly thankful for it. As they tried to get themselves under control Laurent felt Larry’s come drip out of his entrance and down his thighs making him chuckled despite their situation.

   ‘’You know the whole reason I came in here was to take a shower and look at us now…even dirtier that before’’ He commented making Larry burst out laughing.

   ‘’True that.’’ He agreed before slowly sliding out of his twin making them both wince. He then reached over Laurent who had turned his head to the side to grin at him and after a quick peck on his bitten-red lips turned the faucet on to lukewarm.

   Laurent moved his head just in time to avoid being hit by the blast of water that would have definitely amused his twin and brought his hand up effectively punching Larry on the shoulder making his twin laugh.

   ‘’Asshole’’

   He tried to seem sincere but couldn’t really keep the satiated smile from his face so he gave up and laughed along with his twin before turning around and resting his back on the wall letting the water hit his front. Larry’s gaze immediately travelled down Laurent’s body tantalizingly slow before stopping at Laurent’s crotch where he saw the water clean his cum making Larry smile lazily, looking up his gaze meeting his twin’s who mirrored the smile and brought his hand up to grip his shoulder and pull him close smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. None of them were ready for a second round, too exhausted from the battles to even think of fucking a second time but that didn’t mean they couldn’t devour each other.

   Moaning into the kiss Laurent tangled his fingers in his brother’s afro and tugged him even closer while Larry circled his twin’s waist successfully plastering himself to Laurent making his twin moan appreciatively while he angled his head to the right to deepen the kiss. Their cocks twitched but since there was no energy left in them they remained flaccid during the scorching kiss that the twins soon broke to take in breaths and get on with the shower.

   ‘’As much as I love to kiss you, I am really tired and want to sleep so…’’

   Laurent nodded to his left where the showering products stood and Larry getting the message, let his twin go in order to grab the showering gel and the shampoo. He gave one to Laurent and kept the other as they took turns under the shower head finding their impeccable team work at top notch even on the shower.

   They methodically and quickly cleaned themselves up but Larry couldn’t help but reach up and tangle his hands in his twin’s afro when Laurent had started to wash his afro. Larry loved feeling his twin’s hair in his fingers and knowing how much Laurent loved to have his head massaged, he began lightly pressuring his hands on his skull while spreading the shampoo on his afro making Laurent let out a groan of content and close his eyes in satisfaction as he let his brother pumper him.

   When Larry deemed it enough he untangled his hands from his brother’s hair and went on with his shower lathering himself up with the shower gel while Laurent got under the spray to wash off. After his brother was finished it was Larry’s turn to wash both shampoo and gel off so he took his twin’s place under the shower head closing his eyes and throwing his head back to get all of it off.

   After they had both cleaned up, they grabbed the towels handing on the wall next to the tub and begun drying their bodies off before stepping out of the tub. As Larry was tying the towel around his waist he felt a kiss on his back and a towel covering his head. He chuckled and thanked his brother and was ready to start drying his afro off when he his hands got slapped away.

   ‘’Let me do it.’’

   Laurent’s whispered words were right by Larry’s ear making him shiver. Laurent smiled at the effect his closeness had on Larry and proceeded gently drying his twin’s afro as best as he could with a few pauses for small kisses and bites on his neck and shoulder. He still felt Larry’s bites on his own neck and shoulder so he couldn’t be the only one who was marked. Larry smiled at the feel of his brother’s teeth and lips on his skin knowing that Laurent was returning the favor.

   ‘’There, all done’’ Laurent said, leaving the towel on Larry’s head and placing a last soft kiss on his neck before taking care of his own wet and dripping afro. Larry took over Laurent and dried his afro a tiny bit more before hanging the towel to dry and turning to look at his twin who was preoccupied by his own afro. Larry smiled fondly at the image of his twin before closing the gap between them and hugging Laurent from behind. Placing affectionate kisses on his back and making Laurent chuckle in the process he mouthed in his brother’s back the one thing he was never afraid to say.

   ‘’I love you’’.

   Having finished with his wild hair Laurent turned into Larry’s arms and looked him into the eyes while smiled lovingly at him before answering.

   ‘’Love you too’’

   With a satisfied nod Larry untangled himself from his other half and walked to his room where he dropped the towel he still had on his waist and put on black boxers. Picking up the towel he threw it on top of a chair before turning around and going to his brother’s room. He found Laurent sprawled on his bed ready to die a temperate death but having the energy to complain nonetheless.

   ‘’What took you so long?’’

   Larry smiled as an answer and upon reaching the bed climbed onto it and plastered himself on his twin’s side hiding himself on the crook of Laurent’s neck. His twin smiled at his antic’s and immediately circled his waist resting one hand at the small of his back while he soothingly stroked the rest of his back with the other making Larry sigh in content.

   ‘’I didn’t have time to tell you earlier but you were amazing today.’’

   His voice was full of pride so Larry couldn’t but raise his head to meet his twin’s warm brown eyes smiling in appreciation before being his usual self

   ‘’I did murder you on the finals didn’t I?’’ Larry teased, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Laurent rolled his eyes and yanked his twin’s almost wet afro playfully before agreeing. His twin had indeed killed him on the battle and more than deserved the trophy.

   ‘’You were really feeling it tonight huh?’’ Laurent asked, his hand still on Larry’s afro but stroking it affectionately instead.

   ‘’I guess’’ Larry answered with a shrug before burying himself in Laurent’s embrace again letting his twin’s soft and warm hands lull him to sleep.

   Laurent knew the moment his twin fell asleep as his body relaxed completely in his embrace and his breathing deepened so he let his own eyes fall close feeling the exhausting day catching up to him making his eyes droop and his breathing even as he too fell asleep.

 


	4. WOD 2016

   It was ten minutes before a once again big performance for the twins and Laurent found himself behind the stage taking deep breaths trying to relax. Yes he has been through it so many times before but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get anxious before a performance. Especially one as emotional as the one the twins have prepared for the night. Laurent knows he has to pour all his emotions into that one and even though he is ready he still gets a bit reluctant knowing that he has to lay his soul bare for everyone to see. To most, it may be just another performance to please the crowd but for him it’s another layer of his soul exposed to the eager crowd.

   The only consoling element is that he won’t be alone for that; he never is. Just on time he feels a familiar hand on his neck and he instantly relaxes and gives into it. Looking behind him, Laurent smiles affectionately at his constant companion, his reason for living getting an equally warm smile in return before they are interrupted by the coordinator who informs them that they have five minutes left before they have to be on stage. As soon as the spell with his brother is broken, Laurent gets anxious again; body tensing and breathing catching. His twin instantly picks up on it and moves, coming to stand in front of him.

   ‘’What's wrong Lau?’’

   He keeps his voice low, worry evident in it making Laurent look up at him. He doesn’t answer; he doesn’t know how to. Because honestly, he really doesn’t know what is wrong with him. He always bares his soul for everyone to see so this performance shouldn’t be any different but yet the uneasy feeling inside him won’t go away no matter how many times he tells himself that. Lost and confused he looks at Larry pleading with his eyes. For what he doesn’t know but his twin seems to do because he nods once before turning around and calling the coordinator over.

   ‘’Everything okay?’’ He asks clearly confused and mildly afraid of a negative answer.

   ‘’We need 10 more minutes.’’ Larry states making both Laurent and the guy look at him questioningly.

   ‘’Did something happen?’’ The guy insists, wanting to know why the hell would he delay the show for ten minutes when everything seemed alright.

   ‘’Great.’’ Larry answers sharply before grabbing Laurent’s hand and dragging him further in the back stage and towards the dressing rooms leaving an utterly confused and dumbfounded coordinator behind.

   Making his way to the first corridor he saw and dragging a very confused twin behind him, Larry looked for any vacant room finding one a couple of seconds after. Pulling Laurent inside, he closed the door and locked it before turning to face his twin.

   ‘’We only have ten minutes so you better start talking.’’ Were Larry’s first words, confusing Laurent even more.

   ‘’What?’’ Was the only thing he could think of asking because he seriously had no idea what his twin was talking about.

   '‘Something is wrong with you. I can feel it. Hell I can see it in your face, so start talking. ‘’

   Laurent knew he knew, of course he did but that didn’t make things easier since he himself didn’t know what was wrong with him. He just felt more vulnerable than ever. Not knowing what else to say Laurent said just that.

   ‘’I don’t know what’s wrong Larry. That’s the problem. I just, for some reason, don’t feel ready to open myself up like that in front of so many people. And before you mock me, think about tonight’s performance and how emotionally demanding it is. Maybe not for you but you know how I get. ‘’

   Finishing his words with a dejected sigh, Laurent hunched his shoulders and looked at the ground not knowing what else was there to say and not really in the mood for his brother’s teasing right then. When a hand gripped the nape of his neck he jolted, his eyes snapping up to meet his twin’s. Relief flooded him when he saw that there was no ounce of mockery in those brown eyes but only love and understanding.

   ‘’I am the one constantly yelling for you to not get too lost and too invested in the beat but stay grounded instead so why would I ever mock you for that?’’

   His voice was soft, his fingers brushing Laurent’s neck and playing with his long twists effectively calming him down. When Larry started applying pressure to his nape, Laurent sighed appreciatively and moved forward closing the gap between them and burying himself in his twin’s embrace, needing to touch his twin more than he needed to breathe. Larry chuckled softly and encircled his twin’s form with his hands, squeezing him close needing the contact just as much as his twin and even if he didn’t show it or express it in any way he too was a bit anxious about that particular performance. Maybe it was because they had more to hide now than before and he was afraid that by surrendering himself completely to the music the emotions that he wanted to keep hidden will be there for everyone to see. That was probably the reason why his twin was so troubled and confused. Dropping his chin on Laurent’s head, Larry squeezed his twin harder trying to convey that everything was going to be alright because he is there and he will never let anything bad happen to his twin. Ever!

   ‘’Don’t think about the crowd or the cameras baby. Think only of me, look only at me, bare your soul only to me and fuck everybody else.’’ He murmured in Laurent’s hair, the fierce need to protect him making his heart clench and his hands tighten around his twin.

   Releasing another contented sigh, Laurent buried his face in Larry’s neck inhaling deeply and placing a soft kiss there before drawing back to look at a face so similar to his it was like looking in the mirror. Larry smiled at him warmly and, cupping both sides of his face, leaned in and softly brushed his lips to his in a barely there kiss. It lasted only a second but that was all Laurent needed to feel reassured and ready to face the music.

   ‘’Ready?’’ Larry asked, giving his twin another warm smile. Laurent nodded in confirmation and smiled back at him before marching to the door and unlocked it. He walked out, knowing that his twin was following, and strode to the stage where a terrified-looking coordinator awaited them. ‘’Oh my god I thought you guys left. Thank god you didn’t. Now go out there cause the crowd is starting to lose patience.’’ He stated, sighing in relief and motioning them towards the stage.

   Laurent had taken only a step before he felt a hand around his wrist and turning around he looked at his twin who just smiled at him and mouthed ‘’only me’’ before releasing his wrist and stepping in front of him and up the stage. Left to stare at his twin’s back Laurent smiled a wide smile and looked at the tattoo on his hand before joining his twin. At that moment Laurent knew that he could take on the entire world because if his twin was with him he could do everything. With that thought feeling him up, he strode to the front of the stage, stood next to his twin and glanced at him one last time before turning his attention to the screaming fans in front of the stage.

**You are all I will ever need!**


	5. In it to win it

   It was late, the day having turned into night when the twins were finally done with showcasing and judging the battles of the event in L.A. It was an emotional and exciting day for all the participants and the audience as well and when the winner was finally decided the twins felt so drained and they just wanted to get into their car and drive home. That didn’t happen though since when they reached the parking lot followed by friends, business partners and fellow dancers, one particular individual started talking to Larry.

   He was a fellow dancer, one whom the twins had battled and beat before and he was talking about musicality and how their last battle, almost a year ago, was a close call when everybody knew that his friend and he hadn’t stood a chance against the twins.

   Larry was getting more and more agitated at what he was hearing and only Laurent’s calming gestures and looks managed to relax him and let the other man talk without actually answering. But then he took it too far and almost called out Larry wanting to battle him on the spot. Larry wasn’t one to ever back down from such a challenge and knowing that individual actually made it a lot easier and less stressing.

   Larry looked at Laurent first wanting to see his reaction and he only looked intensely at him letting him make his decision alone. Larry nodded at his brother and exhaled a ‘’let’s do this’’ and soon the nearest car blasted music from the stereo, a song which both dancers agreed to, and the people gathered around them created a circle known for these type of hip-hop battles. Most of the gathered crowd couldn’t believe they were actually going to see a raw street battle and they kept asking each other if the two were really going to dance.

   Laurent was standing up front, in the middle of the circle looking at his twin intensely. He knew that Larry was pretty irritated and wanted to obliterate his opponent so to prevent that and to keep his twin from letting loose he turned to him and tried to calm him down without actually touching him.

   ‘’You don’t have to go hard’’ He said to his twin who had already started moving to the beat.

   ‘’I know’’ Was Larry’s answer and it calmed Laurent a little knowing that his twin saw the battle as entertainment and not an actual challenge.

   When the music started playing Larry’s body started moving in its own accord but there were whispers and noise around him so he turned angrily to a few people and told them to shut up because in order to beat his opponent and slay the beat he needed to actually hear the song loudly and clearly. Instantly everyone around them became silent and Larry was finally able to hear the music properly and therefore started freestyling.

   Larry started dancing for real and Laurent couldn’t help but track his every move; every little thing his twin did, Laurent saw. When a minute passed he saw his brother getting into the song too much; he could tell from the intensity of his face and the tension in his body; so he had to stop him both to calm him down and let the other dancer do his thing while there was still music.

   ‘’Enough’’ Laurent commanded strictly and his twin slowed down and after a second he finished his freestyle altogether.

   Laurent didn’t have to see the other dancer freestyle to know who the winner was but since he was supposed to be unbiased he remained in his spot, turned his head to the other dancer’s direction who upon realising it was his turn had started clapping his hands and making noises with his mouth ignoring completely the song and dancing to his own beat.

   Laurent didn’t react; he wanted to stay mature for both of them and when Larry asked rhetorically ‘’ You gonna follow your own beat?’’ Laurent brought his hand up motioning for Larry to stop not letting him comment on any way while the other was dancing. He had the role of the older twin then and he was following it completely. Plus his twin tended to be harsh and rude during battles so he didn’t want any of that to happen then. When the other dancer did a signature move of Larry’s though they both felt the need to speak up but Laurent still kept his mouth closed and his hands crossed in front of him while shooting a warning look at Larry preventing any comment that was bound to happen.

   Soon the dancer finished his freestyle and it was time for people to judge and announce the winner. Everybody knew who had actually won and Larry gave the dancer a chance to be humble and truthful to himself and everybody around and admit that he lost. When the dancer stated that he honestly thought he had won, the twins and most of the people gathered around couldn’t help but lose it and raise their voices in disbelief. What ticked Larry off though was when the opponent didn’t credit him for the move he copied, crediting another dancer the twins had never heard of instead.

   He felt the anger and injustice built up inside him and Laurent, clearly seeing and feeling the change in his brother at the dancer’s words, gently tugged at his brother’s hand squeezing his palm ordering him silently to cool off. After a second he felt his brother’s body relax but the argument was still not over and the dancer spouted off many things that were incorrect and completely idiotic resulting in Larry’s anger building up again leaving him agitated and worked-up. Fortunately he didn’t actually show any of that choosing instead to play it cool and end the whole ordeal with a friendly hand shake. When he turned to him though, Laurent saw the look in his twin’s eyes and knew that he was far from the cool and relaxed guy he had shown just a moment ago. He knew he had to do something to make his brother unwind or his attitude would drive him mad. Besides he really didn’t like to see his twin that tormented and distressed. It was such an easy battle but the things the opponent had said were the reason why Larry was burning inside.

   Larry passed his brother and everyone who tried to talk to him and made his way to their car, not wanting to actually speak to anybody knowing that he would only snap if he did. After reaching the car he unlocked it and went in, sitting at the passenger’s seat since he wasn’t stupid enough to think that he could drive with all the turbulence inside him. Only a second later he heard his twin open the driver’s door and passed his key to him wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

   The mood in the car was tense, filled by silence. Laurent didn’t really know what to say to make his twin relax and thought he could handle it until they got home but soon it became almost unbearable what with Larry huffing and bouncing his legs and not uttering a single word even when Laurent tried to start up random conversations. At a last attempt to break the silence Laurent tried to ask his brother if he was hungry only to be interrupted by his twin.

   ‘’Say are you-‘’

   ‘’Shut the fuck up Laurent’’

   Laurent could take the silence. He could take the tension. But he could not take that insulting outburst from his twin when he wasn’t at fault and when he was clearly just trying to help. He looked outside and saw an empty clearing just ahead of them so he immediately slowed down and put the car at a stop and turned to his brother who was trying to understand where they were and why they had stopped since it was obvious that they weren’t home yet.

   ‘’What are you-‘’ He started but was cut off by his twin’s cold and commanding voice.

   ‘’Get out of the car Larry.’’

   He didn’t yell but Larry felt the chills nonetheless.

   ‘’Why?’’ Was all he could manage.

   ‘’Get the fuck out of the car.’’ Laurent almost growled and this time he complied without another word and opened the door of the car, stepping into the dark empty clearing.

   No sooner had he closed the car door that he felt himself being dragged by the hem of his t-shirt by his twin and into the back seats where he was shoved in harshly after Laurent had opened the door. It happened so soon that he only managed a gasp before he found himself lying on the backseats with a very angry looking twin hovering over him. Laurent had one hand gripping the driver’s seat, the other placed next to Larry’s head while Larry himself had taken ahold of his twin’s shirt with both hands when he was thrown into the backseat to lessen the fall. Their legs were close to each other’s; Laurent’s bent knee right by Larry’s right outstretched leg with their other leg placed on the floor of the car behind the passenger’s seat.

   ‘’What the fuck Laurent?’’ Larry asked still out of breath, a look of astonishment mixed with confusion evident in his face.

   ‘‘You think you can tell me to shut the fuck up whenever you want especially when I was only trying to calm you down and get away with it brother? You really think you can talk to me like that whenever you please Larry?’’ Laurent asked menacingly eyes narrowed looking down at his twin with barely contained anger.

   Larry was pretty agitated and angry himself so he couldn’t really stop his mouth from opening like he should have.

   ‘’We both know that whatever I say to you you just take it like a bitch and do nothing about it. Isn’t that right…brother?’’

   Deep down in his mind he knew that he shouldn’t provoke his brother when he was obviously seething. But maybe that was exactly why he was doing it; he wanted to make his brother as angry as he was, expecting like that a big explosion from him which would definitely help him unwind. It was perhaps selfish to think like that but Larry needed that angry reaction from his twin and maybe subconsciously that was why Laurent was behaving that way. Maybe their bond was in effect again letting his twin know what Larry needed without him having to actually say it.

   The explosion Larry was expecting was coming soon; he could see it in his twin’s eyes. The way they narrowed impossibly almost in a slit and how his brown warm eyes had turned into black unforgiving orbs. He could see the tension on his twin’s shoulders, how his grip on the seat tightened making his knuckles white from the force. Larry had managed to anger his twin alright and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could actually handle an angered and seething Laurent. It was late however for such thoughts so he stilled himself for whatever was to come knowing that he deserved everything that Laurent dished him.

   Laurent still couldn’t believe his ears. Larry had managed to bring him so close to lashing out at him with that sentence. How dare he say that in Laurent’s face, the little fucker. In the back of his mind Laurent knew that his twin was just trying to provoke him further expecting an almost violent reaction from him and boy did he succeed. He had managed to blind him from anger for a second and had Laurent not gripped harder the driver’s seat he would have punched Larry straight in the face. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself not wanting to actually hit his brother even if he was probably expecting that .Instead he decided to take an alternative route; one that would satisfy in the end both of them. So taking a last deep breath to even his voice he leaned down and talked in a whispered voice in his brother’s ear.

   ‘’We will see who the bitch is when I have you writhing and begging for my cock…brother.’’ And with that he bit on Larry’s earlobe and run his tongue over the bite punctuating his words.

   Larry froze at his twin’s whispered words not knowing how to react until he felt the bite and a deep moan ripped through him and was released into the air. He immediately snapped his mouth shut not wanting to give Laurent any more ground. He heard his twin chuckle at his response but didn’t dare open his eyes that had fallen closed on their own accord. He didn’t know what his eyes would show to Laurent so he decided to keep both them and his mouth closed. What could he possibly answer anyway? He also turned his head to the side trying to avoid Laurent’s wicked mouth trying to resist his twin’s pull as long as he could, the word bitch being the only reason why he hadn’t surrendered his body to his brother already. He would never be nobody’s bitch; not even Laurent’s.

   Laurent had his own plans though and not liking the fact that Larry had closed his eyes and was cutting him off, he decided to do something about it by letting go of the seat and bringing his hands to Larry’s face, cupping his jaw and turning his twin’s head wanting to be facing him. His brother tried to resist the touch so Laurent put more force into it making Larry’s head turn in the end. His twin still refused to open his eyes or react in any way and it was driving Laurent mad. He wanted some reaction from him so he decided to try provoking him with words first.

   ‘’Where is all the attitude now Larry? Don’t tell me you’re scared? ‘’ Laurent said teasingly, mocking his twin but Larry didn’t even twitch at his words so he kept going. If he was good with something it was his ability to slowly drive his brother insane with his mouth.

   ‘’Did big bad Larry lose his voice all of a sudden? ‘’

   Still nothing. No movement, but his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. But it finally hit Laurent and he couldn’t help the wide almost predatory smile that appeared in his face. He finally understood why Larry was so quiet and unresponsive.

   ‘’You are actually afraid of what you have brought upon yourself, aren’t you brother? You really don’t know how to handle me now, do you? ‘’ Laurent said in a seductive voice and he knew he had hit the spot when he heard Larry’s breath hitch and felt his whole body tense.

   The smile on his face grew impossibly wide almost in a frightening manner. Now that Laurent knew for certain, he would do everything in his power to be true to his words and have Larry begging him to fuck him. He had to show his brother that he couldn’t push him so much without some retribution from his side.

   With a head full of things he could and would do to Larry, Laurent begun his ruthless seduction by releasing Larry’s jaw bringing his hand to his chest instead, finger trailing teasingly downwards until he reached Larry’s groin. There, he used the same finger to push his twin’s shirt slowly up all the while leaning in and following his finger with his mouth but only hovering, never making contact with Larry’s heated flesh. He could feel Larry’s muscles clench when he touched his naked skin; stomach contracting and breath hitching but no apparent move or reaction from him. His twin was still trying to resist him but Laurent knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his nonchalance for much longer.

   He trailed his lips up to Larry’s neck, teasing him with his hovering, making anticipation bloom inside him. When the end of the t-shirt reached his neck, Laurent tugged it upwards gently indicating that he wanted it off. Larry in the beginning rose up from his position ready to comply with his twin’s silent demand but then he stopped, surprising his brother.

   ‘’Lau don’t’’ Larry’s voice was steady despite the loaded atmosphere in the car, baffling his brother even further.

   ‘’No?’’ Laurent was definitely confused.

   ‘’No.’’ Larry answered firmly, his voice holding no argument making Laurent rise up and support himself on his hands that were on each side of Larry’s head to look at him.

   ‘’Why not?’’

   He was really taken by surprise not having expected such opposition from his twin. Along with the confusion, doubts started creeping in at the rejection. Didn’t Larry want him anymore? Sensing his twin’s distraught and inner battle Larry raised his hand and cupped the back of Laurent’s neck. Yanking him forward, he brushed his lips to his brother’s while whispering seductively with a hint of apology.

   ‘’Don’t look so hurt baby. It’s not that I don’t want you, it’s more like it’s been a while and I really don’t want to have sex in the car. We are way too tall for this. Now if you want to fuck me, you have to take me somewhere else.’’

   Laurent was left gaping at his twin’s words, wanting so desperately to take him right there on the back seat of their car but knowing that Larry was right he decided to drop his plan of slow seduction and get to the actual fucking. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on finding a spot to go since their home was way too far for them to wait. And besides they haven’t had sex in quite a while so why not spicing things up by doing it outside?

   He was so into his thoughts that when he felt soft lips touch his own he jolted and threw his eyes open, finding a smirking Larry looking intensely at him.

   ‘’Well?’’ He asked expectantly.

   ‘’How does an abandoned parking lot sound?’’

   It was the only place close by that Laurent could think of.

   ‘’If it’s close it’s perfect.’’ Larry replied immediately.

   His eyes were hooded when he stared at Laurent and the smirk had dropped showing his impatience of the thought of them fucking soon.

   ‘’D- Don’t look at me like that dammit or we will never make it there. ‘’ Laurent warned Larry who had his mind set.

   ’’It’s either the parking lot or nothing, so choose.’’

   Of course Larry knew what his twin’s choice would be but he still let out a loud laugh when Laurent scrambled out of back seats and into the driver’s seat, having the car running in no time. Larry was left staring after him sprawled into the seats smiling to himself.

   Hoping he remembered the exact location of the lot correctly, Laurent sped down the quiet streets.

   ‘’That eager huh?’’ Larry teased him making Laurent grunt. The tables had turned so much from when all this had started and somehow now Larry was seemingly more in control than Laurent despite their positions in the beginning and how frustrated they both were when all this had begun.

   ‘’Shut up’’ Laurent growled.

   Wanting to mute his twin’s voice he reached out to turn the radio on only to be stopped middle way by Larry’s words.

   ‘’If it makes you feel any better, I really can’t wait to feel you inside me again’’

   Thank God the streets were empty at that moment because Laurent lost control of the car for just a tiny second at his twin’s words. Swearing under his breath he gripped the steering wheel and turned to glare at his brother through the rear-view mirror. He was expecting to see a smirking Larry looking back at him but instead his twin had a glazed look in his eyes, pupils dilated by lust and mouth slightly agape. Swallowing back his initial comeback, Laurent cleared his suddenly dry throat and answered in an equally lowered voice. '’It’s all I have been thinking about for so long.’’

   The rest of the car ride was filled with anticipation from both twins for what was to come. They hadn’t had the time to actually be together like that for so long that they could both feel their skin buzzing with excitement. The need to feel each other’s body close was overwhelming so when Laurent successfully located the parking lot and pulled over the twins found themselves hurrying out of the car and into each other’s arms in no time.

   Laurent, wanting to take back the control he previously lost, grabbed Larry by his twists and yanked him forward pulling him flash to his body and smashing his lips to his twin’s in a heated and desperate kiss, making Larry moan. Teeth gnashed and tongues battled but Laurent was hell bent on having the upper hand so he took a much wanted step forward by moving one of his hands down Larry’s body and to his ass, squeezing it hard. Larry tore his mouth from Laurent’s to groan loudly but made no comment of disapproval. He couldn’t hide the fact that he loved the rough treatment as he was painfully hard; as was Laurent. Not wanting to waste any more time Larry looked straight into Laurent’s eyes with eyes hooded and pupils blown from lust and need.

   ‘’Just fuck me Lau.’’

   His voice came out steady but inside he was burning up with need. Something that Laurent understood completely so taking Larry by the hand he lead them to the front of the car where he pushed his brother roughly until the back of his knees hit the hood.

   ‘’Oh, I like the way you think’’ Larry purred seductively making Laurent smirk.

   ‘’I have been fantasizing about spreading you on the hood and fucking you until you screamed.’’

   Larry shivered at the image Laurent’s words conjured and he really, really wanted to just give in completely but he wanted to make Laurent more desperate so he could only tease him for his words.

   ‘’Are you sure that you can make me actually scream in a public place? You know me better than that brother.’’

   Of course Larry was only playing with Laurent because he knew that if Laurent wanted he could make Larry do pretty much everything; even have sex on the hood of their car in public where any wondering person could recognise them. But that was also one of the reasons why they were both extremely turned on; public sex got almost everyone going and the twins were no different.

   ‘’Oh trust me baby. When I start with you, you will be a writhing and screaming mess begging me to pound into you.’’

   Larry’s breath hitched and his hole clenched at the promise. Wanting to feel it right then Larry got matters into his own hands and reached behind to unbutton his pants only to be stopped by Laurent’s own hands. Looking up, he looked questioningly at his brother who shook his head and grinned.

   ‘’You know, since I am so close on fulfilling my fantasy I should just do it exactly like I dreamed, don’t you think so? ‘’

   Laurent’s voice held a teasing tone and his grin turned wicked as he stared at his twin who still didn’t understand what more he wanted. Laurent, sensing and seeing his twin confusion, circled his waist with his hands and turned him around roughly. Larry could only gasp before he felt hands on his back, pushing him closer to the hood making him automatically brace himself on the palm of his hands. Whipping his head around he shot his twin a glare for the sudden change but Laurent just grinned more and trailed his hand downwards and towards Larry’s zipper.

   ‘’Now this is more like it don’t you agree?’’ Laurent teased as he unbuttoned and unzipped his twin’s pants letting them fall to his knees before leaning back to stare at the amazing sight in front of him. Larry was still glaring at him not having a proper comeback since they both knew he liked it too much to complain, hands placed on the hood of the car and ass high in the air for his brother to stare at. But no matter how sexy Larry looked like that, Laurent still burned with the need to feel his brother so with no further thinking, Laurent caressed Larry’s firm ass eliciting a moan from him and hooked his fingers on the waistband of his tight boxers and started pulling them slowly and teasingly down.

   ‘’ Lift up’’ Laurent commanded and reached over, slipping his hand inside Larry’s boxers cupping his cock and safely pulling the boxers down and to his brother’s knees. Larry groaned at the contact, his hips thrusting automatically in his twin’s hand making Laurent chuckle.

   ‘’That eager to fuck huh?’’ Laurent couldn’t help but tease frustrating Larry further.

   ‘’Shut up Lau! It’s not like you are any different. I can feel your cock poking my ass everytime you move.’’ Larry shot back.

   ‘’Well it’s not like I ever denied it baby brother.’’ Laurent replied and grinded against Larry’s ass to punctuate his words making Larry moan.

   ‘’Two minutes Lau. Two fucking minutes.’’ Larry responded with greeted teeth.

   No matter the situation Laurent would always point out their two minutes difference in age.

   ‘’Aaw is baby Larry upset? Want daddy to make it all better?’’ Laurent teased while he grinded roughly against Larry, making him hiss at the contact of Laurent’s pants with his naked body.

   ‘’You are pushing it’’

   The irritation was evident on his voice so Laurent decided to ease up on his teasing. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose though; he was just too excited and his nerves were making him act stupidly. Wanting to apologize to his twin without actually saying it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Larry’s back placing a soft kiss there before trailing them up his back, making Larry shudder when he reached the nape of his neck and gave it a soft peck along with a small bite. Larry, recognizing the intent behind his twin’s actions, turned his head and brought his hand up reaching behind him and grabbing Laurent’s twists, pulling him forward so they were face to face. Leaning in he brushed his lips to his twin’s affectionately before grinding his ass back to Laurent’s groin.

   ‘’How much longer are you going to make me wait Lau?’’

   His voice was low, his words almost a whisper and Laurent shivered. With another soft brush to his lips, Larry let go of his twists and turned his head around, positioning his hands on the hood of the car once again immediately making his ass press on Laurent’s groin who groaned in pleasure but took a step back so as to unbutton his own pants and slip his boxers down with caution because he too was rock hard. Finally being free of the only barrier between them, Laurent plastered himself on Larry’s back, guiding his cock in between his ass cheeks and teasing his hole. Larry moaned dirtily and tried to impale himself not wanting to wait any longer but Laurent gripped his waist and stopped him from doing something as stupid as that.

   ‘’Larry I am not going to fuck you dry.’’ Laurent chided and Larry whined in response.

   ‘’But I can feel you coated in precome. Just do it baby.’’ He begged, wiggling his ass to entice Laurent further but he wasn’t having it.

   ‘’Don’t be stubborn Larry. I said no. Now do you have lube? ‘’ He chided.

   ‘’No, don’t you?’’ His voice was edgy.

   If none of them had any lube how where they going to fuck cause he definitely wasn’t going to wait until they drove home. Laurent sighed in defeat and was ready to say no but then a though occurred him. He didn’t have artificial lube but he had the next best thing.  

   ‘’Turn around.’’ He commanded making Larry frown.

   ‘’What?’’ He asked confused.

   ‘’Just turn around Larry.’’

   His command was softer this time and Larry complied and turned around only to stare at him perplexed.

   ‘’Now wh-‘’ He didn’t have time to finish because Laurent grabbed his cock and stroked it, successfully cutting him off and making him groan.

   ‘’Since none of us has lube and we both want to fuck right now, we are going to use natural lube.’’ Laurent smirked and pumped harder while twisting his hand at the head, making Larry groan and support himself on the hood while looking at Lau with hooded eyes and parted lips.

   ‘’You are going to use my own cum as lube?’’ Larry asked when he got his voice under control. Laurent just nodded and moved his hand faster while tightening his grip on Larry’s cock making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

   ‘’Close’’ Was all the warning Laurent got before Larry shuddered and shot his cum right into Laurent’s waiting hands.

   ‘’Now turn around before it dries’’

   Larry was dazed with his eyes closed so Laurent had to actually nudge him on the shoulder and guide him with his elbow. Hoping this would work, Laurent spread the come on his fingers and pressed one on Larry’s hole, spreading the cum around it teasingly before pressing his finger in slowly. Larry, feeling the intrusion, woke up from his trance and whipped his head around to get a glimpse of Laurent’s fingers on his ass. He couldn’t see much, but just the movement of Laurent’s arms and the feeling on his ass got his cock to twitch and steadily harden.

   ‘’You good?’’ Laurent asked while working his finger slowly inside his brother’s tight hole. Larry just hummed but opened his legs wider, spreading himself for Laurent’s fingers.

   ‘’Good boy’’ Laurent praised, leaning down to press a kiss on Larry’s lower back as he added a second cum-coated finger inside Larry who grunted in slight discomfort at first but after a few ins and outs he moaned in pleasure.

   ‘’More’’

   He had fallen down on his elbows, head resting on top of his forearms and ass high in the air for his brother’s pleasure but he didn’t feel embarrassed for even one second. Partly because Laurent always made him feel relaxed and at ease and partly because he refused to be ashamed of something he craved with everything in him. Larry felt a sharp pain and drew in a sharp breath, something that his brother saw immediately and placed soft pecks all over his back making him focus on them so he could unclench around Laurent’s fingers. When Laurent felt Larry relax around him, he started moving his, now three, fingers slowly until he felt them go in easily at which he started pumping them in and out fast. Wanting to reward Larry for being so obedient and patient he wiggled his fingers until he felt a bump and then proceeded to brush it everytime he thrust his fingers in, turning Larry into a moaning and writhing mess. But Larry soon needed to feel more than that so he begun thrusting his hips back and getting broken words of wanting more out in between moans.

   After one more tease of his prostate, Laurent decided to end Larry’s and his own suffering so he withdrew his fingers, to which Larry made a sound of protest, and licked his palm before grabbing his dick and pumping it a few times to coat it with saliva and pre-cum then guided it to Larry’s hole and circled it with it before pushing just the head in. Feeling Larry clench around him and hearing him moan made him want to bury himself all the way in but he didn’t want to hurt his twin so he gritted his teeth and grabbed Larry’s waist painfully hard until he felt him unclench and breathing normally again.

   When Larry started pushing back and whimpering he knew that he had the okay to move, so he slowly pushed himself deeper. It had been so long since he had been inside his brother so he had partially forgotten that feeling of complete ecstasy and wholeness that filled him up, making his eyes water and his breath catch at the intensity and rightness of it all. And he wanted more; he wanted everything. His twin must have felt the same because he suddenly pushed himself up on his hands and turned around to look at him, the look in his brown warm eyes conveying everything Laurent was feeling, before using the leverage of his hands to push himself harshly back successfully impaling himself on Laurent’s cock. They both simultaneously let out loud moans that could definitely be heard for miles.

   ‘’Fuck Lau’’

   ‘’Damn Larry’’

   Even though Laurent was trembling with the need to move, he waited for Larry to grow accustomed to his size which only made Larry more exasperated.

   ‘’Dammint Lau do I have to do all the work here?’’ He complained while moving his body, trying to make the length inside him move. Laurent chuckled at that, finding Larry’s whining adorable.

   ‘’Damn baby you are bossy tonight.’’ He teased while slowly rotating his hips making Larry gasp. Smiling in return he drew back before slamming himself back all the way in with so much force that Larry was forced on his elbows moaning loudly.

   ‘’Better?’’ Laurent asked but Larry could only nod, his breath having left him from his deep stroke.

   The time for talking was over though because both twins needed to feel each other and fuck, not have a conversation so Laurent positioned himself wanting to give Larry whatever he needed. And what he needed right now was a good, hard fuck. Gripping Larry’s waist, Laurent drew out slowly to the tip and drove all the way in, pulling Larry’s hips back at the same time so as to make the thrust as deep as it could be. He knew he succeeded when his twin clenched around him and whimpered. He then began pistoning in and out of his twin with the same force, earning gasps from him every time he was buried to the hilt. But it still wasn’t enough. He still didn’t feel all of Larry and so wanting more, he lifted one hand from his twin’s waist to grab his twist’s and yank him back. Now plastered to his chest he could feel Larry’s ragged breathing and heaving chest making them all the more connected. The change was instant, the feeling intensified. No it wasn’t the best angle for rough sex but it was perfect for the slow sexual seduction Laurent had in mind.

   Experimenting with this new position Laurent pulled his hips back before pushing in torturously slow making sure to pant on Larry’s ear and lick his earlobe on the process knowing that Larry loved to hear his breath when they fucked. It was their weird way of connecting entirely while having sex but it worked and managed to make them feel as one. The moment he was balls deep in, Larry stopped breathing and he knew he had hit his prostate. Taking advantage of the knowledge, Laurent continued to torture Larry with deep, slow strokes that hit his prostate every time but with not enough force to drive him over the edge so he whimpered and shuddered and begged his brother to touch him but Laurent didn’t. He loved seeing Larry acting so out of character; writhing and begging for his cock like he had promised him he would. Not wanting to leave Larry completely dissatisfied though, he moved his other hand from Larry’s hips and to his groin, brushing teasing circles on it while his lips moved to bite his neck and his hips thrust in and out of his tight hole.

   ‘’Pleas Lau I need more. Please’’

   Larry’s voice sounded broken, a sweet whisper in his ears and Laurent finally relented. Placing a soft kiss on his brother’s wet cheek, Laurent pulled out and turned Larry around once again, gently guiding his hands on the hood to support his trembling body while pressing soft kisses to his back. He too was in need for something more; something to take him over the edge that he had been on for so long. Angling his hips a little to the left, Laurent buried himself inside Larry in one swift motion making him scream and push back. Smirking, Laurent pulled all the way out and thrust roughly back in earning another scream from his twin followed by a tiny sob and a broken ‘’harder’’. Laurent complied gratefully and proceeded to penetrate his twin with deep and rough strokes, burying himself to the hilt and hitting Larry’s prostate every time while he run his hands up and down Larry’s back soothingly, wanting to keep him as grounded as he could.

   Soon both twins were panting, being so close to climax; a climax that came when Laurent laid on top of Larry and entangled their hands while driving into his twin who came with a shout and clenched around Laurent so impossibly well that he too screamed out his orgasm, filling Larry with his cum. Not having the energy to move, Laurent stayed laying on top of Larry until he felt him push him back with his elbow.

   ‘’Get off Lau, you are heavy.’’ Larry complained making Laurent huff.

   ‘’That’s the thanks I get for fucking you into oblivion? You can’t even let me rest for a second?’’ Laurent whined, having just managed to untangle their hands, when Larry grabbed it, pulled it back and brought in under him, successfully managing to keep them locked together. Laurent didn’t comment on that, not wanting to push his brother more but he couldn’t help the smile that filled his face or the small kiss that he left on Larry’s twists. Recognizing that this position wasn’t actually the most comfortable, he stroked Larry’s palm and spoke softly urging him to let him up.

   ‘’Let me up baby.’’

   Larry sighed at that and untangled his hands from Laurent’s and pushed himself up on his palms as soon as his brother got off of him. His hands trembled and he would have fell face first on the hood had Laurent not circled his waist and pulled him up.

   ‘’I got you’’

   The soft voice on his ear made him shiver but he couldn’t do anything more than that; his body too spent and too tired to even function properly. So he leaned his head back and rested it on his brother’s shoulder, supporting himself on his twin, needing his strength to remain standing. His eyes were falling closed and he suddenly felt exhausted what from earlier’s events and the intense sex with his twin.

   ‘’You are falling asleep on me, aren’t you?’’ The sudden words made him jolt and Laurent chuckle.‘’Can you keep your balance long enough for me to pull your pants and boxers up?'' Laurent asked softly and Larry managed a nod, opening his legs a bit further to find better footing while Laurent bent down to pick his clothes up. His eyes shot open and his muscles clenched when he felt a hand probing his sensitive hole.

   ‘’Lau!’’ He growled out making his twin chuckle and shrug.

   ‘’I wanted to see if my cum is close to dripping out.’’ Laurent said nonchalantly making Larry groan.

   ‘’You are unbelievable.’’ He said and reached down with renewed strength and picked his clothes the rest of the way, pulling his boxers on and buttoning his pants before turning around to glare at his twin who shrugged sheepishly, trying to look innocent but failing miserably when he brought his hand up and licked the finger that had just been inside Larry while smirking.

   ‘’Oh my god you are insufferable.’’

   With that Larry turned around and marched towards the passenger’s door, only stumbling once. He had just gripped the handle when he felt hands circling his waist and his brother plastering himself on his back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

   ‘’Are you mad?’’ Laurent asked in his cute baby-like voice making Larry chuckle.

   He wasn’t able keep a straight face when Laurent used that voice. And he only used it when he was feeling guilty so Larry took solace in that and with a sigh turned his head slightly to the side and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Laurent’s mouth, nuzzling his nose on his cheek. Laurent smiled and turned his head, capturing Larry’s lips on a lazy kiss that was broken early by Larry’s elbow pushing him softly back making his hands fall from his waist. Laurent made a sound of protest at that so Larry dropped another peck on his lips and then opened the door and got in, immediately dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

   No matter his attitude, Laurent could see the small smile that threatened to break on his twin’s face and how the tension from the day’s events had left his body and how he seemed to glow even though he knew his twin was exhausted, so he really couldn’t help the pride that filled him and the full smile that appeared on his face. It all vanished though when Larry lowered the window and barked out his name in annoyance. Heaving a sigh and cursing under his breath Laurent hurried to the driver’s seat to get into the car and take his annoying, but understandably so, twin home.

 


End file.
